The present invention relates to route guidance, and more specifically, relates to a method performed by a computer for route guidance using text.
In emerging countries, for example, countries in Africa, terminals called feature phones or basic phones, which provide mainly telephone call functions, are still the dominant type of mobile phone, and communication of information is actively performed using short message services (SMS). In such environments, text-based route guidance using SMS to communicate a small amount of information needs to be assumed even in the case of providing route guidance for vehicles and the like. Such route guidance has been provided on a trial basis in some countries.
However, an amount of information that can be transmitted with one SMS message is limited to about 120 characters, and about 10 SMS messages are needed to transmit information about an entire route. Therefore, in the results of trials performed so far, participants have currently given feedbacks and made complaints, such as “routes shown are too long”.
As a solution to the above issue, an idea may be considered of further summarizing the content and transmitting route guidance. However, route guidance itself is conveyed by text that is already simplified, and therefore, an existing technique for text summarization cannot be successfully (effectively) applied. In the case of SMS, a user (on the receiving side) cannot refer to a history, and therefore, a general cache technique for saving graphs (data structures) is not applicable.